


I'm Jealous

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is jealous of Katy. Lyrics are from Shania Twain’s song Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_If I were the moon, I could_  
catch your eye I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly I'm jealous of that too  
  
I never in my life have wanted to be a woman more than when I see Kris Allen with his wife Katy. I suddenly want to be her more than anything so that Kris will look at me that way. Having to watch them cuddled up on the couch together causes a pang of jealousy to shoot through my chest as my charming charade slowly begins to crumble around the edges. I can’t stand another moment of it and I quickly dart up the stairs to the room Kris and I share. I fall to his bed and take in his scent letting it blanket me for a moment as I imagine his arms wrapped around me.  
  
 _I wish I were the sun shining_  
on your face caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun  
  
Several days later we’re out by the pool and Kris is wearing nothing but his swimming trunks that sit so low on his hips I think I might die from the mere sight. Of course Kris has to sit right beside me as he babbles about song choices for the week. I’m not listening though; my eyes are far too transfixed by the rays of sun that are kissing his honey colored skin. I can’t help but sigh, wishing that for just a moment it was my lips. He looks over at me his eyebrows knitting together with worry.  
  
“Something wrong Adam?  
  
“Nah, just too much time to think.”  
  
 _Oh, I don't wanna share you with_  
nothing else I gotta have you to myself  
Oh I can't help it I'm so in love  
I just can't get you close enough, no  
  
“What are you thinking so hard about?”  
  
“My lips on your sun-kissed skin.” I say out loud without realizing it and then it's too late. “Oh Kris I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but always being around you, it’s driving me crazy,” I sigh raking my hand through my hair.  
  
Kris just stares at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine for something. Then Kris bows his head resting his head in his hands.  
  
“No… no… Adam it’s alright I’m glad you said it because you’re driving me crazy too.”  
  
“What? I am? What about Katy?”  
  
“She knows. I’ve told her that you’ve gotten under my skin. I told her that I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. I’ve never been tempted this way before and she knows it. She told me that I should talk to you about it, but I was scared.”  
  
I can’t help but smile as I lean down to let my lips meet Kris’s. He sighs and melts against me as his warm moist lips press against mine. This moment is everything I imagined it might be, but so much more as Kris breaks the kiss and his sweet little doe-eyes flutter open to look into mine. His cheeks are just slightly flushed and he looks beautiful as he takes my hand in his.  
  
“Come on Adam.”  
  
 _I wish I were the rain runnin' down your_  
neck and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
back I'd love to let it linger  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain  
  
Kris pulls me up and dives into the pool. He expects me to follow so I jump into the pool just a few feet away from him. I study his face as he licks a stray water droplet from his lip. The water rivulets trail down his body and I pull Kris into my arms to lick and suck several droplets from his neck. I guess I have no right to be jealous of the water, but I am.


End file.
